An AC/DC power converter is an electrical power conversion unit to convert alternating current (AC) into direct current (DC). In an AC/DC power converter, bridge rectifier circuit is often applied to act as the AC/DC power conversion system.
However, a conventional current bridge rectifier circuit has a relatively complicated construction, and the energy loss in circuit switching is relatively high. In one example, a type of bridge rectifier, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,843,251, requires applying bridge circuit's external signal to drive the bridge switch's gate, with a relatively complicated circuit structure and higher construction cost. In another example, a type of bridge rectifier, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,804,389, requires applying an ultrahigh voltage (UHV) process for controller and needs extra high voltage level shift circuits thereby causing high circuit energy loss. In other words, in the conventional solution, the bridge rectifier circuit usually performs extra switching operations within AC cycle, and the charging process is normally implemented within high voltage cycle, thereby increasing circuit energy loss and higher operation cost of the circuit.